


Freckles

by aestheticallyexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jongin is a Little Shit, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kokobop, Kyungsoo doesn't mind, M/M, fake freckles, shimmy shimmy kokobop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which kim jongin fucks do kyungsoo’s appearance up again and no one is shocked





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> just because kyungsoo's freckles were quite inspiring

 It was a shooting day. And shooting days meant long hours of preparation with stylists and makeup artists to make sure they were camera ready. Jongin was thankful that he was in and out of the chair relatively fast; only needing his complexion smoothed out, eyes defined with the tiniest bit of maroon, and a small amount extra colour added to his lips.

 

  Kyungsoo wasn’t quite as lucky. The stylist wanted to give him freckles, as she said it’d add to the whole vibe and concept of the video. Being that it was still early, he couldn’t be bothered to process what exactly she was saying. All he knew was he’d be stuck in the damned chair for at least another half hour as the small imperfections were painstakingly painted on his face.

 

  Being that Jongin’s look was so simple, he was one of the first few out of the makeup tents and waiting for filming to commence. Everyone else was sitting in and around the props, occasionally grumbling with obvious impatience; since Kyungsoo was the only one left. 

 

  The artist he was working with was extremely indecisive with how she wanted the freckles to look; mixing several shades and tones of brown in several different mediums to make them appear as natural as can be achieved with makeup. 

 

  After layer upon cosmetic layer and a few touch ups, he was dismissed and filming could begin. He joined the rest and they all simply cheered. Well, Jongin’s reaction was a tad bit delayed, but he wasn’t just excited because he’d no longer have to sit idly.

 

  His eyes completely lit up when Kyungsoo waltzed in. He loved the stylist’s decision to go with the freckles. Maybe he’d suggest that she get a raise for it. She even went as far as to escort him into the room. 

 

  “Okay gentlemen. I’ve spent quite a long time on his makeup. All of your makeup, I should say. I don’t want to find out that any of you-” Her eyes narrowed at Jongin as she said the next bit..

 

  “Have messed it up, because no one will find your body.” The boys laughed, but Jongin felt personally insulted. Even though he did know why. During the filming of the Monster music video, Jongin smudged some of the bruise makeup on Kyungsoo’s face from attacking the shorter man with kisses when no one was looking.

 

  The artists admitted that it made Kyungsoo’s bruises look more realistic, but it messed up Jongin’s lip makeup. In Lotto, Jongin messed up Kyungsoo’s precariously styled hair that he had in a few of the more cinematic scenes. He gave it a slightly more tousled and lived in look. Again, the stylists admitted that it fit the concept better, but it’d need to be touched up and fixed more that the original look. 

 

  Jongin knew that the stylists were far too high and mighty to admit that the changes were for the better. No one else seemed to complain, and he was sure there were no Youtube comments complaining about Kyungsoo’s bruises in Monster or his stylishly mussed hair in Lotto. 

 

  Maybe Jongin would mess with the stylists and makeup artists again, purely out of spite and the fact that he was told not to. As soon as she was done with her miniature rant slash lecture to the rest of the boys, Kyungsoo felt like he was safe to go and stand next to Jongin. 

 

  “Are you gonna listen to her this time?” He asked quietly, in fear of the lady somehow hearing what he was saying. “Did you seriously just ask me that?” 

 

  Of course, Kyungsoo was not surprised by Jongin’s answer. Kyungsoo knew he liked to push their buttons, and he knew he always got away with it because Jongin was scarily good at fucking things up when it came to the shorter one’s appearance. To him, was practically an art form. 

 

  And the others knew it. Junmyeon has sat through the stylists complaining about Jongin on more than one occasion. He would just sit there and half listen, half zone out as his foundation was blended in. 

 

  He didn’t want to get involved, so he just sat there, blank faced and occasionally nodding. 

 

  The camera and lighting men were still setting up the equipment, since they used Kyungsoo’s delay as an extended break. Once the makeup lady was finished with her rant and effectively thought her point was delivered, she left the boys to their own devices.

 

  Kyungsoo immediately felt like he could breathe once she was gone. Being in the chair for so long elevated his blood pressure, especially listening to the girls complain about his boyfriend. If what he did made the finished product look better, what’s the point of going on about it?

 

  Jongin immediately took Kyungsoo’s clothing, outfit for the first scene consisting of blue jeans, some type of hawaiian shirt, a navy vest with some sort of design near the shoulders, and a yellow shirt that was just barely visible underneath the hawaiian shirt. 

 

  Feeling the slightest bit self conscious from the way Jongin was looking at him. In fact, Kyungsoo’s face began to flush a tiny bit from the attention. “You look so cute.” Jongin said, loving smile on his face.

 

  He reached for the first button, and Kyungsoo automatically began to blush. “Jongin! What’re you-Here? Now?”

 

  Everything came out in stammers, words tripping over each other. Jongin only chuckled as he undid the first three buttons. “It’s only the first three buttons. Now the yellow underneath can be seen better.”

 

  That did make more sense. Kyungsoo wondered why the stylists didn’t think with as much sense as Jongin did. If you’re gonna put a colourful shirt under a button up, why not let it poke through? Either way, it looked better now than it did before. 

 

  “And my makeup?” Kyungsoo asked, hands held behind his back while Jongin studied his face. To Jongin, some of the freckles didn't look nearly realistic enough. 

 

  Maybe some kisses would help. 

 

  He did exactly that, pressing soft little kisses across Kyungsoo’s cheekbones and nose. The other members were around and saw, but neither of them cared about that. Their little relationship wasn’t a secret to the men, nor anyone really. 

 

  Soft giggles passed Kyungsoo’s lips. He tried not to be too loud, since he didn’t want any of the stylist ladies to come running. Jongin eventually had pull away, happy with his work. And Kyungsoo could tell that he was, judging by the goofy smile on his lips. 

 

  The freckles on Kyungsoo’s face were far more subdued. His cheeks were a little pinker, partially due to the kisses and partially due to Jongin’s lip tint smudging off. As always, Jongin’s finished product looked far better than the stylist’s did, and both of the men were completely happy with that.

 

THE END


End file.
